R5 Love Story
by Ms. MZ
Summary: R5 story that involves everyone who wants to be in the story! use the audition page to get a main part!
1. Auditioning for a Part

I wanted to make a R5 Love story but I don't have enough characters. I need a love interest for the following:

*Rydel

I really want to start the story in less than a month so please send in "auditions" for the roles by leaving a review that includes:

Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Love Interest(s): (You can say up to 3) (If you do more then one put them in the order of which you would like me to choose!)

Looks: (Like hair color and length, eye color)

Celebrity Look Alike: (What celebrity or celebrities mixed do you look like?)

Clothing type: (What type of clothes you wear)

Hobbies: (What do you like to do)

Please submit until the 11th of February so that I can start writing soon!

Who ever submits their "audition" first, has a higher chance of getting the part they want!

Right now I have chosen Ross', Riker's, Rocky's, Ryland's and Ratliff's love interests so don't ask for them!

I need more for Rydel!

**If I will not get one for Rydel, Ratliff's love interest will be cut.**

**First chapter is ready. Should I upload?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

I was hanging out with Maya after band practice. Maya is our neighbor and a good friend of mine. We were so bored that we decided to go down stairs and see what the boys were doing.

They were playing football and when we went outside, everyone but Riker caught their eyes on Maya. I couldn't blame them, she looked amazing, but Maya didn't notice it. Maya went over and started talking to Ross. She really seems to like him.

**Ross' P.O.V.**

Maya came up to me and we started talking. I guess you could say that I have a huge crush on her. The other guys also seem to like her. I told the guys I'm tired of football and that I'm going inside with Maya.

Maya is very fun to be around. She has moved here about a year ago from San Francisco with her older sister Kat.

"Do you want to go sing a little?" I asked her.

"Sure. I want to write a duet to sing with a guy I like but I can't finish. Maybe you can help me." She answered

I hope the someone who she likes is me!

We went downstairs and started working. She played the song she started to write.

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was _**(1)**

Did I mention Maya sings like angel?

"I have to go. I promised my mom I would help her with dinner" Maya said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure why not?" she responded.

"Bye"

"Bye"

I went upstairs and ran into Rydel. Apparently she was spying on me.

"You sooo have a crush on her"

"No, I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"Fine I do. What am I going to do? She told me she liked some guy."

"Do you want me to find out who it is?"

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Ok. I'll talk to Maya for you"

"Thank you so much Ry!"

"You're welcome. Now leave me alone so I can call and find out."

She left and went to her room.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

My phone rang. I checked to see who it is and it was Rydel. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hey M"

"Hey Ry"

"Ross told me you have a crush on someone and I have to know who it is. Do I know him?"

"Yes you know him."

"Who is he?!"

"It's Ross."

"I knew it! Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Ross invited me over. Since tomorrow is Friday, can I sleep over?"

"You want to get to know Ross don't you?"

"Yeah I do. See you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye"

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

I knew it! They like each other! Now I have to make sure Ross asks her out!

"Hey Ross. Guess what?"

"We are visiting England?"

"NO! Maya likes you!"

"Yes! I'm going to go invite her to sleep over!"

"Too late. Already did that. Your welcome."

"Ry, you're the best sister ever! The guys are going to be so jealous when they find out. Lets go tell them now!"

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

Ross came barging into the living room while I was playing on the Xbox **(2)** with Riker, Ryland and Ratliff.

"Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" we all said at the same time.

"Maya likes…" he said.

"Who?" we all shouted.

"Well…Me!" he replied.

Ratliff, Ryland and my jaws opened wide. We were so surprised because we all liked Maya too.

**Ross' P.O.V.**

"What are you going to do?" Riker asked me.

"Ask her out. Rydel, can you help me?" I said.

"Sure."

We went to my room and Rydel went over a list of what Maya likes and what not. She told me the best place to take her on a date is a picnic in the backyard.

I went over to Maya's house to ask her out.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

I rushed down stairs when I heard the doorbell ring. It was Ross, surprisingly. I opened the door and invited him in.

"Hi"

"Hi. I need to ask you something."

"Sure. What?"

"Willyougooutwithme?" he said very quickly.

"What? I didn't get that"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yes. On a date."

"I would love to."

Yes! The guy of my dreams to asked me out! If Rydel has anything to do with this I owe her big!

I said goodbye to Ross and kissed his cheek. When he left, I pulled out my phone and dialed Rydel.

"Hey Ry."

"Hey M."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Ross asked me out!"

"And…"

"I said yes!"

"Great."

"Do you have anything to do with this?"

"No…"

"Ry?"

"OK. Yes, I asked you so I could tell him if you like him and he was sooo happy when he found out you do."

"Thanks Ry. I owe you big time! See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

**Ross' P.O.V.**

I am so happy I have a date with Maya. The weird thing about it is that I think Rocky and Ryland are out to get me for it. I went to sleep, dreaming about Maya the entire night.

When I woke up I went downstairs and Rocky and Ryland were looking at me in a weird way.

"Is everything ok?" I asked Rydel.

"They are kind of mad at you for going out with Maya." She said.

After breakfast I went back to my room and invited Maya over now and told her to bring her bathing suit and everything she needed to have for her to sleep over. When I hung up someone started banging on my door. It was Rocky.

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

I am so mad at Ross for asking out the girl I like. Yes she is 4 years younger than me, but still. I am really trying my best to support him with the fact that they might be dating, but I'll get over it when I meet a girl I like.

I went over to Ross' room to apologies for acting all weird to him earlier.

"Hey Ross. I came to apologies for earlier. I was a little mad at you for asking Maya out but I see you also like her."

"Thanks. I forgive you, but it's still weird having Ryland act weird."

"Yeah. He'll get over it."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Ross started running as fast as he can, and I heard two girls giggling.

**Ross' P.O.V.**

I got downstairs and heard Maya and Rydel giggling.

"Hi Maya."

"Hey Ross."

"Ry, put Maya's stuff in your room. Maya come with me."

Maya and I walked into my room. We were sitting on my bed and talking.

Maya kissed my cheek and blushed.

"So, do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure. Call the guys and I'll get Rydel."

I went to call the guys and put on my pink swim trunks. I met the guys next to the pool and we waited a couple more minutes for the girls.

Maya was waiting for me to get in so I did. Maya jumped in and so did Rydel. We started playing a little in the water. We started at playing volleyball. The teams were Maya, Rocky and I vs. Riker, Rydel and Ryland.

Rydel started complaining that the teams weren't fair and I didn't get why. At the end of the game, our team won by a 25 point difference. Now I get what Rydel meant. Maya is a great volleyball player and she is in charge of most of our points.

After we played, I swam around a little. When Maya wasn't looking, I snuck underneath her and picked her up on my shoulders. She was very surprised by my actions but didn't care.

After swimming, we dried off and went inside. It was around 1pm and we were hungry. Riker found some food for us in the fridge and we heated it up.

After lunch, Maya and I went to my room and cuddled for a while. We hung out and had a lot of fun. We talked about what she liked and what not. That got me started thinking about our date and I listened closely.

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

I called Ratliff and told him to come help me spy on Ross and Maya. I know Maya is very smart and that she is in elite study programs. She skipped first grade, she is a grade lower than Ryland's, goes to his school, and she was born on The 14th of August, and is 13.

When Ratliff got here he said he has a family dinner later so he has to go soon. We went upstairs and heard giggling from Ross' room. We heard them talking and somebody get up. They were walking closer to the door. We quickly moved away so that weren't seen by them and accidentally bumped into Rydel.

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

"Were you spying on Ross?"

"What?! No…"

I gave them a look.

"Yes we did."

"Don't do that. Maya is my best friend! I don't want her not to trust me or my brothers!"

"Fine."

What I need for Ross' date with Maya is to get things she likes. She likes Pink, Singing, Dancing… that gave me an idea.

**Review!**


	3. Author's Note

**People were asking if they were in the story so I made a list of the characters.**

**Characters for the story**

Ross

Maya- Ross' love interest

Rocky

Myia- Rocky's love interest

Rydel

Julian- Rydel's love interest

Riker

Kat- Riker's love interest

Ryland

Jay- Ryland's love interest

Ratliff

Gloria- Ratliff's love interest


	4. Chapter 2

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

I knocked on Riker's door. He opened the door and let me in.

"I need help on planning Ross' date with Maya. I have a few ideas and I need your help."

"What do you need help with?"

"Maya loves to sing and dance. If the whole band agrees, Ross should sing a song to Maya and then we will play a slow song for them to dance to. How does that sound?"

"Wow, you really know Maya. Sounds good. I think he should sing 'What Do I Have to Do' or our 'Love Me' cover. Thoughts?"

"Good choices. Now all we need to do is see if Rocky and Ratliff agree to do it and tell Ross. We also have to come up with a slow song."

"Leave that to Rocky and I. We'll write a song especially for them or cover a song."

"Ok. You talk to Ross and I'll talk to Rocky and Ratliff."

I left to go find Rocky and Ratliff so I could fill them in on what we are doing. I found them in Ryland's room talking to him about his crush on Maya.

"Rocky, I need to talk to you guys about something." I said.

"What do you need, Ry?" Rocky asked.

"I need you two (pointed at Rocky and Ratliff) to help Riker and I on a little band project, and you (pointed at Rocky) to talk to Riker." I replied.

"What band project?" Ryland asked.

"Something that has to do with Ross. Why?"

"Just to know."

"So Rocky, Ratliff, you helping?"

"Yeah, sure." they said at the same time.

"Great. Follow me so Riker can fill you in on the details."

"Ok."

"Maya, can I call your sister and invite her over too? I think the guys would love to meet her."

"Sure."

I called Kat and invited her over. I know she heard of Ross already because she told me Maya has a crush on someone named Ross.

**Ross' P.O.V.**

I went to the basement to talk to Riker. He was also talking to Rocky and Ratliff.

"About time you showed up."

"So…what is this thing Ry wants us to do?"

"She wants us to help you with your date."

"What kind of help?"

"She had an idea of you singing a song to her and then we will write or cover a slow song so you can dance together."

"Great idea."

"So… you agree?"

"Yeah. Bye guys. Maya is probably waiting for me."

Just then we heard the doorbell. We all rushed upstairs to see Maya and Rydel hugging a girl. Rydel saw us coming and called us over to meet the girl. She is Maya's sister, Kat, and I see Riker has been staring at her for a while. I guess he has a crush on her like I had on Maya. Rydel, Kat and Maya were whispering about something but I couldn't hear.

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

"Kat, Riker sooo has a crush on you!" I whispered and Maya nodded.

"Wouldn't it be cool if my sister was dating my Boyfriend's brother?" Maya whispered.

"Maya, did you just say Ross is your Boyfriend?"

"Yeah… why?"

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yeah."

We started giggling and ran upstairs to my room. We sat down and I think I heard some footsteps coming to my room. I peeked through the keyhole to see who it is. It was Ross and Riker. They were talking about something and I heard the words "I have a crush on Kat" from Riker.

I rushed and told Kat this. I sent the girls outside my room to see what the guys wanted.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

We were rushed outside of Rydel's room and we ran into Ross and Riker. Ross whispered in my ear to follow him and I did.

"Do you care if our date will be a double date with Riker and Kat?"

"No. Not at all. I'll actually be happy to see an older version of us!"

"The reason I called you was to spy on Riker asking your sister out."

"Ok."

We stared into each other's eyes and Ross leaned in to kiss me and I did too. He kissed me and I felt fireworks! I was so happy this finally happened! We went over to Rydel hand-in-hand and told her about Ross' plan.

After that, Ross and I went to his room and he kissed me a more passionate kiss. Again, I felt fireworks!

Rocky came in the room and saw us kissing. It was so embarrassing!

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Ross shouted at him.

I kissed Ross and he calmed down.

"Now what was it you wanted to say Rocky?" I asked him.

He stood there speechless not knowing what to say.

"Rydel, come here for a sec." Rocky finally said.

"Ok. What?" She asked.

"Guys?" Rocky gave us a look and I looked at Ross in a 'What should we do?' face. Ross took my hand and kissed me again in front of Rydel. It is so weird kissing my boyfriend, which happens to be my best friend's brother. Awkward moment!

Rydel was shocked at first but then came up to me and hugged me. I could see she was happy for me. She took Ross and I and pulled us into her room.

"Let me just say to you guys that I'm happy for you! Why did Rocky call me? Ross I'll need to talk to you later too. Maya, you too. How long have you been hiding this? We have to tell the others. Rocky knows so that leaves Riker, Kat and Ryland…"

"Rydel, take a deep breath." She did as I told her.

"Ok. Rocky called you because he barged into Ross' room to see us kissing. We just had our first kiss a few minutes ago. We will tell the others later so calm down. I think Rocky might have fainted or got Riker, by now." Ross said calmly.

Rydel sent Ross to get his brothers while she started screaming and telling me that she knew this was going to happen some day.

**Ross' P.O.V.**

I called everyone and told them we have a little talk to have that included Maya and Kat. We gathered in the living room and called Rydel and Maya.

Maya came over and sat on my lap. I noticed Kat and Riker were in the same position. I wonder if they are dating too.

Anyways, we started the meeting with me talking.

"So Rydel wanted us to meet her because she wants me to say something and I have no clue what so Rydel, go ahead."

"So as you see Maya is sitting in Ross' lap and they have a reason for it. They finally kissed!" she said in an excited voice.

I excused myself and told Maya to follow me. She did.

"Maya, I have a very important question for you."

"What is it Ross?"

"Will you be my Girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" she screamed.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

I was so happy. We came back in and I told everyone:

"Technically we didn't just kiss. Maya is my girlfriend. Do you think we should tell all our fans about it?" Ross said.

"Well, I think we should so that we don't have to hide it. What do you guys think?" I asked everyone.

Everyone, but Ryland said yes. We decided to do a live stream to tell all our friends to night and Riker said he had an announcement to make too. My guess was that Kat was his girlfriend.

"Just so you guys know, Kat is my Girlfriend." Riker said.

I wasn't shocked. It was sort of obvious it was going to happen once she met Riker. They saw each other a few times when we were over at their house with Rydel and I think he instantly liked her.

Rocky and Ryland were shocked for some unknown reason. I think it is kind of cool that my older sister is dating my boyfriend's older brother. Rydel was extremely happy.

**Kat's P.O.V.**

After the meeting I told Riker I had to go meet my friends at the mall. He offered to drive me there so he could meet my friends and I agreed. I asked him if we should bring Rocky with us since he might like my friends and he, agreed.

When we got to the mall I called Myia and Gloria and told them where I was. I want to surprise them that Riker is my boyfriend because nobody except Maya and his family knew.

"Hey Kat. Who is this?" they asked me.

"This is Riker and this is his brother Rocky."

"Hey." They all said.

Riker took my hand and I blushed.

"Ok guys. Meet me here in an hour. Ok?"

"Sure Kat. Bye" Riker said and kissed my cheek.

"Ok girl tell us all about Riker." Myia said.

"You'll have to find out on the R5 live stream tonight."

"We can't pretend like there isn't anything until tonight. We have another hour 'till Riker picks you up. Speaking of Riker, who's Rocky? He's kind of cute." Myia said.

"You don't know R5? It's the band that Riker, Rocky, their two other siblings and their best friend are in." Gloria said.

"Ok. You convinced me. Riker and his family are our neighbors. Rydel is his sister and Maya's best friend and Ross is their other brother. Riker is my boyfriend but it is a secret until tonight at 8. K?" I said.

We continued talking for a while and an hour has flown by so fast! Riker came over and picked me up so that we get to their house on time for dinner and the live stream.

Riker said we were having Chinese take-out for dinner so we picked up the order on the way home.

When we got home it was 6:30. We ate, got ready for the live stream and crowded around Rocky's laptop. Ratliff came over 5 minutes before the live stream and he didn't know any of our secrets.


	5. Chapter 3

**Ross' P.O.V.**

Maya sat on my lap and Kat on Riker's so that we all had room.

When the video started, we had around 1,000 viewers! We had a few fan questions so we answered the non-dating related questions. We were asked what were our favorite colors. Maya whispered in my ear that she knows the answer to that question.

"Maya is going to answer that one." I said.

"Ok. Riker- blue, Ratliff- dark green, Rydel- pink, Rocky- light green, Ross- yellow and Ryland- Red. Did I get them right?" Maya said

"Yes you did, M." Rydel said.

"So now to the dating related questions. We are going to spill out only whom two of the band member's are dating. So we are going to start from Riker." Rocky said. "So…Rocky gave me a question to answer. My girlfriend is Kat." He said pointing at Kat.

Ratliff's mouth shot open. He was so surprise. "Anything else I need to know?" he asked.

"Well I too have a girlfriend." I said

"Who?" he asked

"Maya."

That didn't surprise him. He had known Maya and I liked each other.

"So now I see you want both couples to kiss on the stream. Ha ha ha, very funny Ratliff." Riker said.

We said goodbye and closed the live stream.

"So now to prove to me you are actually dating, will you guys kiss?"

Riker kissed Kat so I think that meant I have to kiss Maya. We kissed to prove our point and Maya got into my lap.

It was around 9 so we decided to play a little bit of music. Rydel told us to start the plan and then she will sing the song they wrote for the slow dance so Riker could dance too.

We started playing and since both Riker and I had to sing we divided the song for both of us.

"Girls, we have a little something from Ross, Me and the band. Enjoy!"

_My friends say I'm a fool to think  
That you're the one for me  
I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

'Cuz honestly the truth is that  
You know I'm never leavin'  
'Cuz you're my angel sent from above

Baby you can do no wrong  
My money is yours  
Give you little more because I love ya, love ya  
With me, girl, is where you belong  
Just stay right here  
I promise my dear I'll put nothin' above ya. above ya

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you (love me)  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me u love me

My heart is blind but I don't care  
'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared

And every time I hold you near  
I never wanna let you go, oh

Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me , kiss me  
Say that u miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me.  
Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me , kiss me  
Say that u miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you love me

The girls started clapping at the end of the song and Rydel signaled us she was ready. She was singing our new song 'Loud'.

_Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you_

_cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh_

_and I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough_

_why are you so hard to find_

_I've been searching every city never giving up_

_till I find my angel diamond in the rough_

_looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_come on get loud till they shut us down_

_come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got_

_come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_

_Looking for the light to shine, start a fire_

_and girl I'll be the first in line, oh and baby when the stars align,_

_we can't get no higher, you just give me a sign_

_Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_come on get loud till they shut us down_

_come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got_

_come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_

_na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_

_looking for the one tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops_

_come on get loud till they shut us down_

_come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got_

_come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud_

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_

_I've been looking for the one_

_na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na_

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

_na na na na na na, na na na na na na_

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

Maya and I danced to the song and so did Riker and Kat.

Rydel offered that Maya sleeps in my room and Kat in Riker's. We agreed to that arrangement and Maya came to my room.

Maya and I made plans to wake up Riker and Kat early with a pillow fight so we had to go to sleep early. It was around 10pm when Maya fell asleep and I set my alarm clock for 6am. Maya fell asleep in my arms and she slept so well that I didn't want to wake her up so she could get into her bed so I left her in my arms and fell asleep too.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

Ross' alarm went off at 6am and I remembered we wanted to wake up Riker and Kat. I realized the position I was in and I didn't care. I shut Ross' alarm clock and shook him awake. He groaned and hugged me tighter then before. When he finally let go, we took some pillows and started walking slowly to Riker's room. Riker and Kat were in the same position we were when we woke up. We started getting closer and Ross hit Riker with his pillow.

Riker didn't understand where it was coming from so he stood up and took a pillow too. He started getting close to me so I ran and stood behind Ross. Then, Riker hit Ross with his pillow. I ran away to Rydel's so that I wouldn't get hurt and woke her up.

"Ry, wake up and help me!"

"Hey Maya. What's wrong?"

"Ross is having a pillow fight with Riker and Riker is chasing me!"

"Oh…Rike! Come here right now!"

"Hey Ry. Why are you mad?"

"Why are you chasing Maya with a pillow?"

"Well I was fighting Ross with the pillow and chasing Maya so I could hit Ross. She was hiding behind him." He said.

"Maya?" Rydel said.

"Where's Ross?" I asked.

"He is trying to find you, Maya" Riker said.

I started looking for Ross and found him on his bed trying to sleep. I jumped on him and he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I kissed him and he woke up.

We went hand in hand down to eat breakfast and everyone was waiting for us.

"So guys, I got you guys a show next week. You guys know the rules. You are aloud to bring someone with you. I'm guessing I know who Ross and Riker are bringing." Ryland said looking at Kat and me.

My phone rang and I answered it. It was my friend Jay. She asked if she could come over so I said I was at the neighbor's house so I have to ask them.

"Hey guys, my friend Jay wants to come over?"

"Yeah M. She can come over." Rydel said.

I texted her she could come over and the address. I went back to the kitchen and told everyone she is coming over. A few minutes later, we heard a knock on the door. Ross and I opened the door to see Jay standing there.

"Hey guys, come meet Jay." I called into the kitchen.

"Hi Jay." They all said.

"So Jay meet my boyfriend, Ross, my best friend Rydel, Kat's boyfriend, Riker, their brothers Rocky and Ryland and Ratliff, their best friend." I introduced her to everyone.

"Hi. Don't you go to our school um…what's your name again?" Jay asked.

"Yeah I do. It's Ryland, by the way." Said Ryland.

"Maya and Rydel, I need to talk to you for a sec." Ross called us over to the living room.

"Did anyone else noticed Jay and Ryland and how they stare at each other?" He asked us.

"Yup. It's like you guys before you started dating." Rydel said.

"So…shouldn't we get them together?" he asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

**Ryland's P.O.V.**

I feel that I got over Ross being with Maya thanks to Jay. We hung out a little and then I asked her if she wanted to go swimming. She agreed so we went and called everyone. Everyone left to go get changed and we said we will meet by the pool in 10 minutes.

Ross took Maya to his room to get changed and Riker did the same with Kat. Both couples seemed very attached to each other and couldn't be separated. Good thing summer started a week ago so there is no school even though Maya is studying for a test in two weeks so that if she passes she will skip sophomore year and be in my grade for junior and senior years.

We got changed and went to the pool to play a little. Ross suggested playing volleyball so we played. Ross and Riker were picking teams. Ross picked Maya and Riker picked Kat (of course). Ross chose Rocky and Riker picked me. Finally, Ross picked Rydel so Jay was on our team. Kat is as good as Maya so most of the game was between them but we lost because I think Maya taught Ross how to play better since no one can become better in one day without help.

**Kat's P.O.V.**

"Rike, can Gloria and Myia come over?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's invite Ratliff too."

"OK."

I called Gloria and Myia while Riker called Ratliff. They all said they were on there way and by me knowing Myia and Gloria it'll take them time.

Ten minutes later, Ratliff arrived. The guys said they're going to play football while the wait for Myia and Gloria. Rydel said she'll play to make the teams even. Maya and Jay decided they wanted to play too. The teams ended up being: Ross, Riker, Rydel and Maya vs. Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland and Jay.

When Gloria and Myia arrived, they stopped playing and we went inside.

**Ross' P.O.V.**

Once the girls arrived, I took Maya to the basement so we could finish the song she showed me two days ago.

"I finally figured out some more to the song I wrote."

"Let me hear."

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close, yet so far_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared its wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just on life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break __  
__Give your heart a break __  
__Let me give your heart a break __  
__Your heart a break __  
__Oh, yeah yeah __  
__On Sunday, you went home alone __  
__There were tears in your eyes __  
__I called your cell phone, my love __  
__But you did not reply __  
__The world is ours, if you want it __  
__We can take it, if you just take my hand __  
__There's no turning back now __  
__Baby, try to understand __  
__Don't wanna break your heart __  
__Wanna give your heart a break __  
__I know you're scared it's wrong __  
__Like you might make a mistake __  
__There's just one life to live __  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste __  
__So let me give your heart a break __  
__Give your heart a break ___

_Let me give your heart a break __  
__Your heart a break __  
__There's just so much you can take __  
__Give your heart a break __  
__Let me give your heart a break __  
__Your heart a break __  
__Oh, yeah yeah __  
__When your lips are on my lips __  
__And our hearts beat as one __  
__But you slip right out of my fingertips __  
__Every time you run, whoa __  
__Don't wanna break your heart __  
__Wanna give your heart a break __  
__I know you're scared it's wrong __  
__Like you might make a mistake __  
__There's just one life to live __  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste __  
__So let me give your heart a break __  
__Cuz you've been hurt before __  
__I can see it in your eyes __  
__You try to smile it away __  
__Some things, you can't disguise __  
__Don't wanna break your heart __  
__Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache __  
__So, let me give your heart a break __  
__Give your heart a break __  
__Let me give your heart a break __  
__Your heart a break __  
__There's just so much you can take __  
__Give your heart a break __  
__Let me give your heart a break __  
__Your heart a break __  
__Oh yeah, yeah __  
__The day I first met you __  
__You told me you'd never fall in love _**(1)**

"Wow Maya. That's Amazing! We have to have you preform with this song in front of everyone here and maybe they'll let you also preform it with us!"

"Ok. Lets call them down here."

We called them all down stairs. I played guitar and Maya piano (even though she isn't so go at it, it was simple to play). She sang the song to them and they all clapped.

"Maya, do you want to preform with R5 in three days and on the next tour?" Ryland asked her.

"Yes! I'd love that!" She screamed.

She came over to me and hugged me. I kissed and I could feel she was very happy to preform with us.

"Ryland, do you think I could sing it as a duet?" Maya asked Ryland.

"Yeah. Who do you want to sing with?" He asked her.

"Ross." She said.

"Ok. Ross, do you want to?" Ryland said.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"So, I'll add that to our set list as closing number." Riker said.

"What is our set list?" Rocky asked him.

"Our set list is a love song set list. These are the songs:

All about the girl

Crazy 4 U

Heartbeat

Want you bad

Can't get enough of you

Without you

Love me

Billion hits

Say you'll stay

What do I have to do?

The way that you do

Break down the walls

Double take

Call me Maybe

Maya & Ross' Duet

Anything else?" Riker said

"Uh… Maya? What's the songs name?" Rocky asked.

"Give your heart a break." She answered.

"Ok." Riker asked.

"Let's practice. You guys can stay if you want to." Rydel said.

"Ready? Let's start with 'Give your heart a break' and see how it goes." Riker said.

"Maya, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said and kissed my cheek.

We practiced a little until we got it right. Maya offered to stay over for the next few days so we can practice.


	6. Chapter 4

**Rydel's P.O.V.**

After practice I told Rocky to follow me. When we were somewhere they can't hear us I told him I have a plan for the show.

"Can you help me with my plan?"

"Sure Ry."

"Remember, it's a secret. You can tell Ryland but if you do, make sure he knows it's a secret."

"Let's just go both of us now and tell him. He doesn't like secrets and he is most likely going to listen to you telling him to keep it from them."

"That's true."

"Ryland, come here for a sec." Rocky called.

"Hey guys. Why did you run off?"

"We have a little surprise plan for the band during the show and it has to be a secret." I told him.

"Ok. What is it?"

We told him the plan and he agreed to keep it a secret.

For the next two days, we just hung out and practiced. Ross offered him and Maya dance during their duet and we all agreed.

**Ross' P.O.V.**

I made up a dance to Maya's song for both of us to dance to. I taught her how to dance it and afterwards we showed it to the others. Tomorrow is the show so we have to make sure no surprises are going to happen tomorrow. We showed everyone that was there (Rydel, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, Kat and Jay) the dance.

Kat insisted that she and Riker also learn the dance. We taught them the danced and we did a run through of the show with the dancing part.

We went to sleep and the next day woke up. We quickly got ready to leave for sound check and final rehearsal.

We did a run through of the show and made sure everything was ready. After that we hung out in our dressing rooms. Maya and I cuddled in mine and we went over the dance a few times.

"Do you want to stay with us for the 'Meet & Greet'?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

We got ready to go on stage and met up with everyone. Kat was wearing similar clothes to Maya's.

"Ok guys. We have a special show today and you'll see why soon." Riker said.

We started playing the songs in order.

First, 'All about the girl' and then continued in order.

(Crazy 4 U, Heartbeat, Want you bad, Can't get enough of you, Without you, Love me, Billion hits, and Say you'll stay)

After we played those nine songs Rocky said, "Here is our first surprise. I would like to invite two special girls from back stage to here. Ross and Riker, Rydel and I have a small surprise for you."

Maya and Kat came on-stage. I hugged Maya and Riker hugged Kat.

"The next song, you guys will sing to them." Rydel said.

We started singing 'What do I have to do?', 'The way that you do', 'Break down the walls', and 'Double take'.

"So our next surprise is…" Rocky said.

We started playing 'Call me maybe' and Rydel started singing.

"So we have one last surprise for you. Maya come back up here." I said.

"Hi guys. So I wrote the next song. I hope you like it!" She said.

The music started. I took her hand and we started dancing.

**Maya**

_The day I first met you_

_You told me you'd never fall in love_

_But now that I get you_

_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are_

_So close, yet so far_

_When will you realize_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

**Both**

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared its wrong_

**Maya**

_Like you might make a mistake_

**Both**

_There's just on life to live_

_And there's no time to wait,_

**Maya**

_To waste_

**Both**

_So let me give your heart a break __  
_

**Ross**

_Give your heart a break __  
_

**Maya**

_Let me give your heart a break __  
_

**Ross**

_Your heart a break __  
_

**Maya**

_Oh, yeah yeah __  
_

**Ross**

_On Sunday, you went home alone __  
__There were tears in your eyes __  
__I called your cell phone, my love __  
__But you did not reply __  
_

**Maya**

_The world is ours, if you want it __  
__we can take it, if you just take my hand __  
__There's no turning back now __  
__Baby, try to understand __  
_

**Both**

_Don't wanna break your heart __  
__Wanna give your heart a break __  
__I know you're scared it's wrong __  
__Like you might make a mistake __  
__There's just one life to live __  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste __  
__So let me give your heart a break __  
__Give your heart a break _

_Let me give your heart a break __  
__Your heart a break __  
__There's just so much you can take __  
__Give your heart a break __  
__Let me give your heart a break __  
__Your heart a break __  
_

**Maya**

_Oh, yeah yeah _

_When your lips are on my lips __  
__and our hearts beat as one __  
__but you slip right out of my fingertips __  
__Every time you run, whoa __  
_

**Both**

_Don't wanna break your heart __  
__Wanna give your heart a break __  
__I know you're scared it's wrong __  
__like you might make a mistake __  
__there's just one life to live __  
__and there's no time to wait, to waste __  
_

_So let me give your heart a break __  
__Give your heart a break __  
_

**Maya**

_Let me give your heart a break __  
__Your heart a break __  
_

**Ross**

_There's just so much you can take __  
__Give your heart a break __  
_

**Maya**

_Let me give your heart a break __  
_

**Ross**

_Your heart a break __  
_

**Maya**

_Oh yeah, yeah __  
__The day I first met you __  
__You told me you'd never fall in love__  
_

We kissed in front of everyone and they started clapping.

"On our next tour Maya, my girlfriend, and Kat, her sister and Riker's girlfriend, will be joining us." I said.

**Ryland's P.O.V.**

"So Jay, I was wondering if you might want to go out sometime?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

"So… I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. See you. I got to go home. Say bye to Maya and Kat for me?"

"Yeah. Bye."

She left and I went to find Rydel. She is very good at all these hopeless romantic things and has great date ideas.

"Hey sis. I need your help. I asked Jay out and she said yes. Where should I take her?"

"Maya! Quit making out with Ross and come here for a sec!"

"Ok. I'm here. What did you need?"

"Ryland?"

"I asked Jay out and she said yes. Where should I take her?"

"Well... She likes ice-skating and hates movies. She is good at hockey and at swimming. So… that's all you need to know for your date. Right?"

"Yup. Thanks Maya!"

"Now, you can go make out with Ross." Rydel said.

Maya left a little bit annoyed by Rydel. We all knew she was making out with Ross, but that doesn't mean Rydel has to rub it in everyone's face.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

Yes, I was making out with Ross. Who cares? He is my boyfriend. I'm allowed to! I'm really mad at Rydel for saying that.

I went back to Ross' dressing room and waited for him to come out of his bathroom.

"Hey Ross. I'm back."

"Great. Be out in a sec. Just finishing getting back into my clothes."

When Ross came out, he came and sat next to me. I crawled into his lap and he hugged me.

"So Maya. I have to go to the 'Austin & Ally' set tomorrow. Do you want to come and meet everyone?"

"I'd love to."

We kissed until Rocky came into the dressing room.

"Ever heard of knocking, Rocky?!"

"Sorry. Didn't know you guys were kissing."

"I think you we're the only person in the world that didn't hear Rydel call Maya to come talk to her."

"So anyways, I came over to say mom and dad said we're eating out tonight so they called Maya and Kat's mom to make sure they can stay. They are sleeping over again."

"So that means that we have to go now. I have to go to set tomorrow and Maya is coming too."

"Let me tell everyone first. You can continue kissing now."

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

I called mom and dad to tell them we are ready in ten minutes for them to pick us up.

"Everyone, mom and dad are picking us up in ten minutes! Get ready to leave! Riker and Ross, come here for a sec. ALONE!"

"Hey Rocky, sup?" Riker said.

"This is top secret but I think Ratliff likes Rydel and vise-versa. What do you guys think?"

"I saw them looking at each other for a while. I think they're hiding something." Said Ross.

"Ross, send Maya to see if Rydel likes Ratliff and if they are secretly dating or something. Riker, you find out if Ratliff likes Rydel."

"You know that if he does, I'd probably kill him. Right?"

"You're right. I'll do it."

I left to go talk to Ratliff. I had about five minutes.

"Hey Ratliff. Sup?"

"All's fine. You?"

"Pretty much the same. I have a question for you."

"Ask."

"Do you like Rydel?"

"Yeah. She's a great friend."

"I mean as more than just friends."

"What? No!"

"Ratliff, I know you're lying."

"Fine. I do. But I won't ask her out. Riker's gonna flip if he finds out. Plus, I also have a bigger crush on someone else."

"Oh... Got that. You ready for dinner?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

**Ross' P.O.V.**

I came back to my dressing room, kissed Maya and took her outside to the car. My parents brought the van and the mini van.

"So... Who sits where?" Maya asked.

"We'll go in the mini van" Riker volunteered himself and Kat.

"We'll go too." I said.

"The rest are in the van with us. Riker, drive the mini van."

We got in.

"Girls in the back, guys in the front!" Maya called.

"Ok..." I said.

We got in and Riker started driving.

"Rocky thinks something is going on between Rydel and Ratliff. Maya, can you talk to Rydel about it and ask if she likes him?" Riker asked.

"Yeah. I can do that." She said.

"Thanks!" I said.

So I know Rocky spoke to Ratliff but Maya needs to speak to Rydel.

We got to the restaurant and sat down next to a long table. I sat next to Maya, who sat next to Kat, who sat next to Riker, who sat next to Ryland. Rocky was in front of me, Rydel was in front of Maya, Ratliff was across from Kat, mom in front of Riker and dad in front of Ryland.

Maya was a little tired so after we ordered, she put her head on my shoulder and napped until the food came. After we ate we drove home and went to sleep. Even though it was 9pm, Maya and I were very tired and we had to get up at 6:30am to go to set at 7:30am (I know it takes girls a long time to get ready. Rydel, Laura and Raini are blamed for this!)

I woke up at 6:30am with my alarm but Maya was still sleeping. I picked her up and laid her on my bed. I went to my closet, got clothes and got ready for set. It was 6:45am by the time I finished so I had to wake up Maya.

"Rise and shine sleepy-head."

"Hi." She said full of energy as if she was awake for a while.

"You have half an hour to get ready. Ok?"

"Yeah. Now go. I need to get ready. You can come back in 15 minutes. Ok?"

"Yeah."

I kissed her and left the room. I went downstairs to make some pancakes for us to find out that Rydel made 'cupcakes for couples'. It was in three boxes. One labeled 'Ryland and Jay', another 'Riker and Kat' and the last said 'Ross and Maya'.

After 15 minutes I came back to my room and the door was open. Maya saw me and told me to come in. She was putting her finishing touches on her make up and getting her bag. We had about 10 more minutes until Rocky will drive us to set.

"Rydel made cupcakes for us so I brought the box here. It says 'his' and 'hers' on the cupcakes."

"Thanks."

She ate her cupcake slowly and then Rocky came downstairs ready to take us. Maya finished her cupcake in time to here Rocky say:

"Ok you two. Lets go."

We got into the mini van and drove to set. When we got there we went strait to my dressing room.

"Rydel is coming in about 3 hours. For now, stick with me. Ok?"

"Yeah. Fine with me. Who do I meet first?"

"Who do you want to meet first?"

"Laura."

I took her to Laura's dressing room. I knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Ross! It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yep. So I'd like you to meet someone very close to me."

Maya was standing behind me so I had to move so Laura could see her.

"Laura, this is Maya. Maya, this is Laura."

"How do you know Maya?"

"She's Rydel's best friend. Why?"

"She looks familiar."

"Guy's, I'm right here, ya know!"

"Yeah. Now I know where I saw you. You were talking to some other girl. From a distance I thought you were Lea Michele and Indiana Evans."

"Yup. I'm Ross' neighbor. The other person is Kat, my older sister."

"Do you want to tell her about Kat?"

"Sure. Kat has another relation to Ross' family."

"What is it? Is it that she is dating one of them?"

"Yeah. She's Riker's girlfriend."

"Nice meeting you Laura. Ross has to go to hair and make up so that means I'm going too. See you later."

Maya and I left for hair and make up and then we went to set. Maya sat down and watched us filming but then she said she had to go study for her test in a week.

When she left, Raini and Calum came up to me.

"Who's she?" Raini asked.

"My neighbor and Rydel's best friend."

"And..." Calum said.

"My girlfriend."

"Where did she go?"

"Study. Maya is in elite study programs, skipped first grade and might skip ninth grade if she passes the test next week. They might even put her in tenth with us, Laura. I hope she will be with us and that she will be allowed to be home schooled on set with us."

"You know the only way for her to learn here is to be on Austin&Ally. Right?" Raini said.

"Well, she sings and she is a good actress, based on Kat, so I think she can be on Austin&Ally."

"Wait, who's Kat?"

"Maya's sister." Laura joined in our conversation.

"How old is Maya?" Calum asked.

"Thirteen." I said.

"Wow. She's very young to be going into tenth grade." Calum said.

"Got to get back to my dressing room to help Maya. See you guys later."

Maya's P.O.V.

After I went to Ross' dressing room, I texted Rydel and asked her to tell everyone to come to set including Kat, her friends and Ryland and I'll tell Jay to come too. I wanted to tell them I secretly auditioned for Austin&Ally and that I got a role. I also wanted to tell them I already did the test and that I got into tenth grade and not ninth.

Rydel texted me and told me they'd be here in a few minutes. I texted Jay and she said her brother, Julian, was bringing her.

Ten minutes later everyone was in Ross' dressing room. They were hiding so Ross couldn't see them. We heard footsteps coming our way and I figured it was Ross.

**A/N:**

**I'm starting a new way of uploading.**

**10+ reviews- a week**

**7-9 reviews- a week and a half**

**4-6 reviews- two weeks**

**1-3 reviews- two and a half weeks**


	7. Chapter 5

**Maya's P.O.V.**

After I went to Ross' dressing room, I texted Rydel and asked her to tell everyone to come to set including Kat, her friends and Ryland and I'll tell Jay to come too. I wanted to tell them I secretly auditioned for Austin&Ally and that I got a role. I also wanted to tell them I already did the test and that I got into eleventh grade and not tenth.

Rydel texted me and told me they'd be here in a few minutes. I texted Jay and she said her brother, Julian, was bringing her.

Ten minutes later everyone was in Ross' dressing room. They were hiding so Ross couldn't see them. We heard footsteps coming our way and I figured it was Ross.

"Hey Ross. How was filming."

"Great." He said and kissed me.

"I can feel your hiding something."

"What? No I'm not!"

He gave me a 'oh really' look.

"Ok. Fine. I am. Guys, come out."

Everyone came out of his or her hiding spots and Ross was shocked. He saw everyone there.

"So the reason everyone is here is because I have big news. You might want to call Laura, Calum and Raini for this."

He called them and came back with them to his dressing room.

"So my first surprise is that I took the test and passed it."

They all congratulated me and Ross kissed me.

"My next surprise is that not only did I skip ninth grade, I also skipped tenth grade so that means I'm going into eleventh grade with Ross and Laura."

Again I got congrats from everyone and a big hug from Rydel and Laura.

"And some huge surprise that I found out yesterday while I was waiting for Ross in his dressing room back stage is that I got a role on Austin&Ally. That means I'll be studying here too in Ross and Laura's classes."

Ross was very happy with those news of me being on set. He was happy for me and happy to spend more time together.

"Thanks Kat for not telling anyone about the test results. That means I'll be in your grade."

"You're welcome little sis. I can't believe you got into Austin&Ally. Who are you playing? Does mom know?"

"Yes, mom knows. I'll be playing Ally's little sister who looks up to her for inspiration. She becomes Austin's friend too and she is smart, like me."

"Wow they nailed your role, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did. Ok everyone thanks for coming see you guys. Rydel, stay here for a sec."

"Ok Maya."

Everyone left besides Rydel and I. Ross went to find the producers to thank them for giving me the part of Ally's sister.

"I've seen how you've been acting around Ratliff. Are you guys secretly dating? Do you have a crush on him? I promise not to tell."

"Maya, calm down. No, I am not secretly dating Ratliff. I don't have a crush on him but I do on somebody else."

"Who?"

"Jay's brother. I think his name is Julian."

"Yeah it is. You know he is your age. He is 19."

"Great. Thanks. How do I get him to like me?"

"Well, Jay told me that he likes basketball and football. He is a good guitarist and he doesn't like fancy stuff."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I've never actually had to get a guy to like me. They all just did. Take Ross for example. Remember what happened? My advice is to become good friends with him and then he'll start liking you."

"Wow. I never actually thought of that. Thanks Maya."

"Now the producers probably don't understand what Ross is saying so I got to go. Bye Ry. See you later."

"Before I forget, tour is in two weeks."

"How could they set it up in that short notice?"

"Well, apparently, they have been planing this for a month and a half and didn't tell us until they knew you and Kat can join."

"Oh... Now that makes sense."

I left to go find Ross. He was talking to one of the producers and they didn't understand what he was saying. I came over and explained everything.

"Ok. I still didn't get any of that." The producer said.

"Let me explain. I'm Maya, you hired me to play Ally's sister, remember?"

"Yeah. I remember. What does Ross have to do with it?"

"Well, I'm his girlfriend so he was thanking you for letting me be here and work with him. Now do you get it?" I asked.

"You're welcome you guys."

After our conversation we went back to Ross' dressing room to find a card signed by the writers. It said: 'We are turning Maya's character, Alice, to a season regular. That means Maya will get her own dressing room. We would like you to come to the writing room so you can choose your dressing room.'

"Come on Ross. Lets go!"

He picked me up and carried me to the writing room. When we got there he put me down and kissed me. We opened the door to see the writers waiting for us.

"Maya, you need to pick your dressing room. We made a list. Where would you like your dressing room to be?"

"Next to Ross'."

"Ok. Thanks. You can go now."

**Kat's P.O.V.**

After the announcements Maya made, Gloria and Myia came over to the Lynches and so did Jay's brother, Julian. I went over to Riker, who was sitting with Rocky and Ratliff trying to write a song. The girls followed me and I sat on Riker's lap. Myia sat next to Rocky and Gloria sat next to Ratliff.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked.

"We're finishing writing a new song. We need to write a few more because we're going on tour remember?" He said.

"Yeah. I remember. I need to talk to you for a sec. Can you come?"

"Yeah."

We went to his room and sat down on his bed. I sat on his lap and he hugged me from behind.

"So did you see how Myia and Gloria were looking at Rocky and Ratliff?"

He nodded.

"I know Myia has a crush on Rocky but I'm not sure if Gloria has a crush on Ratliff. Do you think we should tell the guys?"

"Probably a good idea to tell them. Rocky mentioned something about liking Myia and Ratliff was staring at Gloria."

"Ok. When?"

"Rydel! Come here for a sec!" Riker screamed.

Rydel came running to his room and came in.

"Is it about Rocky and a girl? I'm mean he told me he likes a girl named Myia..."

"That's all we need to know."

"Why?"

"Kat said that Myia likes Rocky and now wants to get them together."

"Rocky! I need you to come to Riker's room, NOW!" Rydel yelled.

"Hey guys. Sup?"

"Do you want me to set you up on a blind date?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. So...when do you want to?"

"How about you ask her when and I'll tell you where. Ok?"

"Yeah."

Rydel left the room and Riker and I went back to cuddling. I can't believe I haven't noticed his glasses. He looks so cute in them.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

I got my first script. I was happy when it said that Austin has a little crush on my character, Alice. Alice is a year younger than Austin and Ally and Austin never saw her because she was in boarding school. She came back to Miami until she graduates. I think it'll be easy for Ross to act as if he has a crush on me because of our long story.

I hear knocking on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Me"

"Come in."

Ross came in and kissed me. We went over the script until we were called for rehearsal. He kissed me again and we went hand-in-hand to set.

When we got to set, we started rehearsing the scene where Austin tells Ally he likes Alice.

"Hey Ally. I have something really weird to say."

"What is it?"

"Ikindalikeyourlittlesister." He said quickly.

"You like Alice?"

"Yeah. It's kinda weird for me. Is it ok for you if I ask her out?"

"It's ok, but unless she really likes you she won't agree. Alice is very school focused. She sometimes tutors me."

"Huh... Ok Als. See you later."

"And... cut!" The director yelled.

**Ross' P.O.V. (Later that day)**

We finished rehearsing most of the episode and Riker called to say he was picking me and Maya up with Kat. I kissed Maya and told her Riker and Kat were coming in an hour so we have some spare time.

Maya came to my dressing room after she finished packing her bag of school work. She sat down on the couch next to me and we cuddled.

"We have like 45 minutes 'till Riker and Kat pick us up. What do you want to do?"

"How about this?" She kissed me and I returned the kiss. I broke the kiss after a few minutes because we needed air.

"Do you need help with homework? We can do it now 'cause I have to go home today and so does Kat."

"I could use some help."

We did our homework and Maya finished hers in like, 10 minutes. I guess this is what happens when you're a genius. Maya helped me and by the time Riker called to say he was outside, I finished too (with the help of Maya, ofcourse).

**Maya's P.O.V.**

We got into the car and drove to their house.

"Riker, we have to go home today. Can you drop us off?" Kat asked.

"Yeah."

We got to our house. Before leaving the car, I kissed Ross' cheek and Kat kissed Riker's. We got inside and Kat and I started talking.

"Kat, I can't keep this secret. I got to tell Ross and Rydel. She is my best friend and she doesn't know."

**Ross' P.O.V.**

When we got home, I snuck out and heard Maya and Kat arguing.

"Come on Kat. We can't keep it away from our best friends or boyfriends." I heard Maya say.

"Well, we kept it long enough, haven't we?"

"That was before I started dating Ross and you started to date Riker! I'm telling them tomorrow whether you like it, or not!"

**A/N: What secret are Maya and Kat hiding? Guess as a review!**

**Like last chapter, here is the updating chart.**

**10+ reviews- a week**

**7-9 reviews- a week and a half**

**4-6 reviews- two weeks**

**1-3 reviews- two and a half weeks**


	8. Chapter 6

**Maya's .**

I grabbed Kat's hand and dragged her to Ross' house. I knocked on the door and Rydel opened it. We told her to call a family meeting that included the whole band, Ryland and our friends.

I called Jay to tell her to come over and to bring her brother while Kat called Myia and Gloria to tell them to come over. When they got here, we went to the living room and I stood up.

"The reason we called you over here is because Kat and I have something very important. I am adopted. I was adopted when I was 7. My biological parents are Israeli, so if you ever heard me speak Hebrew, you would have seen I know it fluently. I also read and write in Hebrew. That is why we called this meeting. Ross, I need to talk to you."

Ross took me to his room and closed the door.

"How come you never told me?"

"Before I answer that, are you mad? I told you guys because I want to move there when I graduate and also because I couldn't hold it in."

"Of course I'm not mad! I just wanted to know what was wrong with you. If you move there and we are going to be together then, I will come with you."

"I haven't told you because I wasn't sure I was ready and I was scared you'd break up with me. I told you now because I trust you and I wasn't going to let you not trust me back."

"Maya, I'd never break up with you! I love you!"

"I love you too Ross."

We kissed a very passionate kiss and we cuddled for a while.

"You want to go swimming?"

"Yeah. Can I just run home quickly to get my new bathing suit? I think you're gonna like it."

"Yeah. See you in a few minutes."

**Kat's P.O.V.**

I still can't believe that Maya actually told everyone her secret. She was so scared that Ross will break up with her because she wants to live outside of the country. It's so weird. Maya knows how to speak Hebrew fluently without actually speaking Hebrew for about 6 years.

Riker is so sweet. He asked me out on another date and said that this time it will be better. I think Rydel is planning the date again because Maya spills everything to me and Rydel and just by knowing Maya, I know that Riker is horrible at planning surprises.

Riker was working on a song with Rocky so I was with Rydel.

"Ry? Do you think I should bug Riker? I just want to surprise him."

"Not the best idea but I'm sure he wouldn't mind as long as you make Maya write a song."

"Let's call her."

**~~on the phone (speaker)~~**

"Hey M."

"Hey Kat, hey Ry. What's up?"

"I want to go bug Riker but he needs to write a song. Can you write one?"

"Yeah, but later. I'm going swimming with Ross now."

"Kk. Thanks."

**~~hung up~~**

Rydel and I snuck up on Rocky and Riker from behind. I covered Riker's eyes and Rydel covered Rocky's.

"Guess who!" We said in the highest voices we could.

"Rydel" Rocky said.

"Ross" Riker said.

Rydel uncovered Rocky's eyes and he looked at me.

"How come you can't even recognize your own girlfriend?" Rocky asked Riker right after Rydel uncovered his eyes.

"Rocky!" Rydel shouted at him.

"Sorry! It's just so weird."

"Kat, we have to write a song."

"Don't worry, Maya has it covered. I bet she already has one ready."

**Maya's P.O.V.**

"Hey Ross. Kat and Rydel went to annoy Riker and Rocky so I'm in charge of writing one. After swimming you have to listen to it. I don't think it will fit the band but..."

Ross cut me off with a kiss.

"Calm down. We can write one together. Just so you know, we have to go to set tomorrow for filming. Starting tomorrow we work everyday. My call time is at 7:00 and yours is like Laura's, 6:30. Ok?"

"Why is mine so early?"

"Well, you're new so they want to see how long it takes to get you ready. Don't worry, first week I'll come with you at 6:30. Ok?"

"Ok. Now can we get back to swimming?"

Ross pushed me into the pool and we started swimming. After swimming we went inside and we got working on our song.

**You know the drill**


	9. Chapter 7

**Ross' P.O.V.**

Why can't we seem to write a good song! This is so annoying!

"Let's ask Riker and Rocky what they already wrote before Kat and Rydel interrupted them."

We went to look for Rocky because he is normally the more organized when it comes to writing.

"Hey Rocky. Do you have the song lyrics you were starting?"

"Yeah. Here."

"Thanks."

We went back to my room and looked at the lyrics.

"Ok, so listen to this:

Looking for the one tonight,  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
And I can't ever get it right,  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find"

"Ok... How about this:

I've been searching every city  
Till I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough.

What else?"

"How about:

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
Till I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight."

"Nice job Ross! Well it's getting late and call time is early tomorrow so I got to go home."

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 6:15. Ok?"

"Yeah, good night."

Maya left and Rocky came in.

"So... Whatcha guys do?"

"Here. I'm going to sleep now. I have to pick Maya up early. Bye."

**~~~On Set~~~ No One's P.O.V.**

"Ok. So we are filming the first scene of episode 1 when Ally tells Austin, Dez and Trish that her little sister is coming home." Said the director. "And... Action."

"Hey Alls. What's up?" 'Austin' asks.

"I just got off the phone with my dad and..." 'Ally' says and then squeals.

"And..." 'Austin', 'Dez' and 'Trish' say.

"My sister is coming back from boarding school!" 'Ally' says.

"Oh... You mean Alice?" 'Trish' asks.

"Do I have another sister?" 'Ally' asks.

"I didn't know you have a sister." 'Austin' says.

"Yeah. Her name is Alice. She went to a boarding school for geniuses. She is 2 years younger than us but she is in our grade. She loves to sing and unlike me doesn't have stage fright. Maybe she could sing a duet with you?" 'Ally' says.

"Is she even a fan?" 'Austin' asks.

"Sort of. She admires Ally so much that she listen and knows every song by heart... I think. Am I correct Ally?" 'Trish' asks.

"Yeah. She is also in a show choir in school and is the lead female. They've won the national prize for the past few years." 'Ally' says.

"Well... When is she coming?" 'Austin' asks.

"About... Now." 'Ally' says looking at her watch.

"Ally!" 'Alice' screams.

"Alice! I haven't seen you in two years!" 'Ally' says.

"Well now I'm transferring to your school and we'll be in the same grade." 'Alice' says while hugging 'Ally'

"Well Alice, you know Trish, this is Austin and this is Dez." 'Ally' says while pointing at us.

"Hi Alice." 'Trish', 'Dez' and 'Austin' say.

"Hi Trish. Hi guys. How do you know me?" 'Alice' asks.

"Well, I've been best friends with you sister since Kindergarten." 'Trish' says.

"Ally just told us about you." 'Austin' and 'Dez' say.

"And cut!" The director said. "Great job everyone."

"I have to go to school. Bye guys." Laura said.

"Hey. Me too! What class do you have?" Maya asked.

"Maths. You?"

"Same."

"So you two are in the same class. Bye see you two later." Ross said.

**Ross P.O.V.**

I called Rydel to tell her to come over to set with the others because I was bored. When they came I noticed that Riker wasn't there.

"Hey, why isn't Riker here?"

"He's on set of glee."

"Oh... Ok. So tour is starting next week. Right?"

"Yeah... About that... It was postponed until March."

"Ok. So are you guys coming to the live taping next week?"

"Well, Rocky, Ryland and I are coming, Ratliff doesn't know and Riker has to see his schedule. We'll try to be there." Rydel said.

**~~~Time Skip~~~**

"So tour was postponed. How was school?"

"It was great! Laura and I have so much in common, but she said it was a one day thing. Starting tomorrow she is going back to the school she went last year, while I stay here. I made sure our schedules were the same so we have as much time together as possible." Maya said.

"Ok. Rydel said that Riker will pick us up after Glee so he is probably on his way."

"Ok."

"So Maya, do you wanna go on a sate tonight?"

"I..."

**Ok so that's chapter 7. This time I won't update until I have at least 5 more review/follows/favorites on this story! **


End file.
